Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He previously fought Bowser in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon. He later fought Castlevania's Dracula in the 116th episode of Death Battle, Ganondorf VS Dracula. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs. Ganondorf * Hiei vs Ganondorf * Ganondorf vs Akuma (Completed) * Ganondorf vs Algol (Abandoned) * Ganondorf vs The Batter * Bayonetta VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Ganondorf vs Blackbeard * Bowser VS Ganondorf (Completed fanon version) * Ganondorf VS Captain Falcon * Ganondorf vs Dabura * Ganondorf vs Dark Raven (Completed) * Darth Sidious VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Darth Vader VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Dio Brando VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom (Completed) * Ganondorf vs Doomsday * Ganondorf vs Dracula * Ganondorf vs Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Dr. Eggman vs Ganondorf * Ganondorf VS Erazor Djinn (Abandoned) * Ganondorf vs. Frieza (By Ploz) * Ganondorf vs Gargos * Ganondorf vs. Garland (Completed) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) VS Ganondorf * Gilgamesh vs. Ganondorf * Guts vs Ganondorf (Completed) * Ike VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Ganondorf vs Janemba * Ganondorf vs Kai (Completed) * Ganon VS Kefka (Abandoned) * Ganondorf vs Kenpachi * Ganondorf vs King Dedede * King K. Rool vs Ganondorf * Kratos vs Ganondorf * Ganondorf vs Lex Luthor * Ganondorf vs Lord Tirek * Ganondorf Vs Madara Uchiha * Ganondorf VS Maleficent * Mario vs Ganondorf (Completed) * Master Xehanort vs Ganondorf (Abandoned) * Ganondorf vs M. Bison (Completed) * Ganondorf vs The Meta * Ganondorf vs Meta Knight * Ganondorf VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Mewtwo VS Ganon (Completed) * Ganondorf vs. Nightmare * Orochimaru vs Ganondorf * Palutena vs. Ganondorf (Completed) * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ganondorf * Ganon VS Raiden * Ganondorf vs Sauron (Completed) * Ganondorf VS Sephiroth * Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf (Completed) * Shinnok vs Ganondorf * Ganondorf vs Sigma * Ganondorf vs. Voldemort (Completed) * Ganondorf vs. Wolverine * Ganondorf vs Wuya (By Eficiente) * Ganondorf VS Zeref Dragneel * Ganondorf vs Zeus With his Army * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale Battles Royale * Bowser vs Ganondorf vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * God Royale (Abandoned) * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Bane * Blackheart * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Dabura * Dark Samus * Dark Matter * Darkseid * Discord (MLP) * Dr. Wily * Gaara * Gorilla Grodd * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Hakumen * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * Kaguya Otsutsuki * The Lich (Adventure Time) * Loki * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Master Xehanort * Megatron (Transformers) * Melkor / Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) * Myotismon (Digimon) * Orochimaru * Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) * Ra's al Ghul * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Ridley * Sosuke Aizen * Susanoo * Ultron * Vandal Savage * Vegeta * Xemnas * Yhwach * Yuuki Terumi * Zeref Dragneel * Zeus As Ganon * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Midbus (Super Mario Bros.) As Demise * Ares * Madara Uchiha * Oni * Void Termina As Yuga * Goku Black (Dragon Ball) History Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been raised under the way of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf was the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he came to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in the three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf Dragmire faced opposition from generations of heroes named after first Zelda's champion: Link. Death Battle Info (Bowser VS Ganon) Background * Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Race: Gerudo * Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm * Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg * First male Gerudo in 100 years * Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce * Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King * Likes topaz jewelry Abilities & Weapons * Electric balls of light * Can summon "spirit riders" to attack opponents * Teleporation * Possession * Flight * Dual swords * Dark Trident Triforce of Power * 1/3 of the Triforce * Created by Din, Goddess of Power * Received because Triforce deemed Power to be his chosen aspect * Grants the bearer "True Power" ** Near-Invulnerability ** Immorality ** Superhuman strength ** Unlimited mystical power Feats & Strengths * Can break stone walls effortlessly * Can dodge arrows point-blank * Survived impalement by the Sword of Sages * Survived getting stabbed in the face * Possessed a soulless Zelda * Cursed the Deku Tree to death * Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline Death Battle Info (Ganondorf VS Dracula) Background *Full Name: Ganondorf Dragmire *Height: 230 cm / 7’6” *Know as the Great King of Evil *Incarnation of Demise’s hatred *Mentally damaged with each reincarnation *Enjoys playing the pipe organ Arsenal *Weaponry -Sword of the Sages -Sword of Demise -Dark Trident *Flight *Magical lightning *Mind possession and manipulation *Transmutation and duplication *Monster summoning *Twilight magic *Malice Magic Triforce of Power *Embodies the essence of Din Goddess of Power *Boons -Enhanced magic -Immortality -Near-invulnerability *Demon King Ganon -Giant beast form -Extraordinary speed and strength -Invisibily -Teleportation -Technique of Darkness Feats *Withstood Hyrule Castle around him *Survived his castle collapsing on him *Ravaged Greatfish Island *Create an endless storm *Dodged point-blank Light Arrows *Dominated the minds of Zant and Zelda *Conquered Hyrule multiple times *Defeated the Four Champions, Deku Tree,Hero of Time Death Battle Info (Fanon) Without the Triforce of Power in his possession, Ganondorf is rightfully one of most powerful fighters in Hyrulian history. His attacks are a mix of powerful sword slashes and magic attacks which, despite being rather slow, have a large range. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power, allowing him to survive attacks that would normally kill another being. It is written; only Link can defeat Ganon. Historically; only holy weapons have managed to defeat and kill Ganondorf. * Gear: ** Swords of Despair: Two great swords brimming with dark power. ** Warlock Blade: Also known as the Sword of the Sages, Ganondorf acquired the blade when it was used in his attempted execution. ** War-Stallion: A large black horse covered in armor. * Attacks: ** Close Range: Warlock Punch, Gerudo Dragon, Flame Choke ** Mid Range: Wizard's Foot, Dark Dive, Dark Fists, Dark Vault ** Long Range: magic sphere, lightning storm ** Special: Possession, Phantom Rider conjuring. Ganon A monstrous form Ganondorf assumes through the Triforce's power, Ganon is a hulking beast who can defeat boss monsters with ease. But his large size makes him an easy target. He can also assume an feral Twilli version of his Ganon form that can use portals while charging at an opponent. * Weapons: Trident, Swords of Despair, Warlock Blade * Power Mimicry: Can use the abilities of his defeated monster minions. Such monsters noted include King Dodongo (Fire ball attack), Manhandla (seed shoot), Gohma (firing an energy beam), and Argorok (flame torrent) Ganondorf's Army Ganondorf's Infantry * Moblins * Bokoblins * Darknuts * Stalfoes * Lizalfos * Wizzrobe * Iron Knuckle Ganondorf's Minions * Twinrova * Phantom Ganon * Zant * Onox * Veran * Volvagia Feats Strength * With a single sword swipe, destroyed a section of the Hyrule Castle's wall (Hyrule Warriors/Non Canon Feat). * Punched a floor that causes it to collapse and cause seismic vibrations (Ocarina of Time Feat). * Strong enough to have the entire Hyrule Castle to collapse (Ocarina of Time Feat). * Effortlessly destroys monsters twice his size (Hyrule Warriors/Non Canon Feat). * A single trident swipe can create small craters. * Easily destroys a large bulk of the Black Tower in his primal rage (Oracle of Ages Feat). * Can create explosions he size of small buildings. * Can blast through large stone walls. * Easily overpowered large armoured Gorons (Hyrule Warriors/Non Canon Feat) Speed * Can dodge light arrows (Twilight Princess Feat) * Kept up with Link. * Capable of jumping several stories high. Durability * Shrugged off a castle falling on top of him (Ocarina of Time Feat). * No-sell a spin attack from Link in the Link to the Past Manga (Non-Canon Feat). * Tanked Midna's Fused Shadow attack that leveled his castle as well as the surrounding the field, even through he was weakened afterwords as he assume his humanoid form and use his stead to attack his enemies instead (Twilight Era Feat). * Survived being impaled by the Swords of Sages and managed to break out of his constraints (Twilight Era Feat). * While Ganondorf can be killed by weapons, magical spells and powers that don't have holy property, he is known to be much more resistant to such attacks. Skill * Constantly plays Link and Zelda as fools in his schemes (Wind Waker Feat) * Defeated Link, Zelda and Lana in order to obtain the Triforces of Courage, Wisdom and Power respectfully (Hyrule Warriors/Non Canon Feat). * Conquered the Land of Hyrule (Wind Waker Feat) * Manipulated Zant (Twilight Princess Feat) * Obtained the Triforce of Power. * Managed to kill Link which eventually began the Imprisoning Wars (Fallen Hero Timeline Feat) Weaknesses and Faults * Repeatedly slayed by various Links. * Abilities and mortality are inconsistent (once could be killed by a shield/smashing board) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OydCKdKlbM * His monstrous Ganon transformations typically have obvious vulnerable points. * Extremely Arrogant, will often pass opportunities to kill challengers he sees as non-threatening. * Easily distracted by fishing rods. * His own attacks can stun him if redirected back at him. * If he takes a hit by a powerful blow (such as being impaled by the Master Sword or otherwise), the Triforce of Power will fade away from Ganondorf's left hand, stripping away the benefits that it would otherwise provide to him. * Ends up being sealed away in the Imprisoning Wars (Fallen Hero Timeline). * Was once exiled to the Animal Crossing town http://animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Ganon Gallery ganondorf1.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in Super Smash Brothers.png|Ganondorf as seen in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he appears in A Link Between Worlds.png|Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in A Link Between Worlds The Legend of Zelda - Demise, The Demon King before he reincarnates as Ganondorf.png|Demise, The Demon King before he reincarnates as Ganondorf The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he appears in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons.png|Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda - Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in Ocarina of Time.png|Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda - Ganon's (Ganondorf) artwork form from Ocarina of Time.png|Ganon's (Ganondorf) artwork form from Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in Ocarina of Time.png|Ganondorf as seen in Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as he appears in Wind Waker.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Link's battle with Ganon in A Link to the Past.png|Artwork of Link's battle with Ganon in A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganon as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganondorf as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as he appears in The Manga version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganondorf as he appears in The Manga version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he would have appeared in the Oracle series.png|Ganon as he would have appeared in the Oracle series The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in the non-canon comic series.png|Ganondorf as seen in the non-canon comic series HW Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Phantom Hourglass Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf kidnapping Tetra in Phantom Hourglass Zelda 2 Ganon.png|Ganon's Game Over screen in The Adventure of Link WW Ganon.png|Ganon depicted in the prologue of Wind Waker AnimatedGanon.png|Ganon as he appears in the Zelda Animated Series Link Vs Ganon artwork.png|Artwork of Link and Ganon from the original Legend of Zelda Ganon Amiibo.jpeg|Ganondorf's Amiibo The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Ganondorf on his Horse as seen in Ocarina of Time.png|Artwork of Ganondorf on his Horse as seen in Ocarina of Time tumblr_oq0vgkJ3ZT1umbz11o1_500.png|Ganon as he appears in Animal Crossing Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Bosses Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator